The Darkest Deception
by moonlightwriter06
Summary: Things were back to normal, until now. Edward leaves, but only because Bella WANTS him to. Why though? BxExJ drama! Takes place after New Moon and acts as Eclipse never had happened. Please review! 1st fanfic written! Same fanfic but different summary!
1. The Doorbell Ringer

**The Darkest Deception**

_Italics_ are when Bella is thinking. All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me! This takes place after New Moon and before Eclipse.

**Chapter 1: The Doorbell Ringer**

"Bella, my love, Charlie will be suspicious if you don't get home soon," Edward

whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair.

"Hmmm? But, I feel so comfortable right here with you," I whispered back, snuggling into his cold chest.

We were both on top of the Cullen's roof, watching the day prepare to surrender to the night.

"Please Bella. I don't want you to get into trouble with Charlie," Edward begged while trying to shift away so he could stand up.

Charlie thought that I was with Alice on a shopping trip in Port Angeles. I began to wonder how long Edward and I could use that excuse to get me away from the house to actually be with him.

I gazed up at the perfect figure standing in front of me with a single hand extended. The wind gently rustled his bronze hair as his topaz eyes watched me.

"Fine," I sighed while reaching for his strong hand, "but you better drive slowly. I'm in no hurry to be away from you." I smiled.

"Have I ever driven slowly?" One of Edward's eyebrows rose in question.

"I didn't think so," he answered to my laugh.

Before I knew what had happened, I was on his back and he was already done climbing down off of the roof. We walked through his house to the front door when I turned around to call out, "Bye Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper!" Rosalie and Emmet were away hunting.

I was about to turn around with Edward to head to the Volvo parked in the driveway when Carlisle, Esme and Alice were there saying good-bye and see you soon. Jasper didn't come because I knew that he still felt awkward around me: he still hadn't totally forgiven himself for the whole birthday incident.

The breeze was beginning to feel chilly as Edward drove me home. I shivered without being unnoticed by Edward as he turned on the heat in the silver car and handed me his blue jacket. I draped his jacket across myself to keep me warm and smiled as the jacket was cold despite the fact he was wearing it only a second before.

We were in front of my house under ten minutes while it usually took me twenty in my truck. The lights in the house were on, meaning that Charlie was up waiting.

"See you in a minute or two," Edward promised and he leaned over to press his lips on mine.

My heartbeat grew faster and he knew it as he smiled smugly at me.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed, still under his spell, as I closed the Volvo's door after stepping out.

The Volvo disappeared quickly down the road as I was still standing there dazed. It took me a minute to realize that I was standing in my driveway, probably looking stupid, as Charlie was about to peer out the kitchen window. I rushed to the front door and sneakily peeked into the kitchen window. There was Charlie, as expected, pacing up and down the tiled floor glancing up at the clock repeatedly.

As I opened the door, he was ready to make his attack. "You're five minutes late!" he informed me in a very disgruntled parental voice.

"Dad, Alice and I found lots of sales in Port Angeles. Well…Alice did anyways," I shrugged as I realized that I was empty-handed.

"Hmmm…," Charlie inspected me with a look as if he was trying to see straight through my lie. "Alright," he sighed defeated, "But, next time promise me that you'll be on time. Or at least call me, ok?"

"Sure, sure. I'm sorry Dad and I won't let it happen again." _I'll try to anyways. It's not easy around Edward though. _I smiled a reassuring smile.

Charlie seemed satisfied as he allowed me to pass him. I could tell that he was itching to get to the living room to watch a game. I was right as I heard the couch springs groan as he settled down and the television clicked on.

I went into my room and changed out of my clothes into my favourite pair of pjs. I then hurried off to have a human moment before Edward was to show up.

He was already laying on my bed waiting by the time I got back. Something was different about him though. His expression seemed uptight and deeply annoyed.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. _What could have happened to annoy him while he was gone for the ten minutes?_

"Yes. Why?" His expression hadn't changed so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You look upset."

"Well, I'm not," he snapped. He then raised his eyes to look at me as he realized that his tone sounded harsh.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just…," he gently apologized, but then his tone turned cold, "Well, you'll find out soon." And then he got up with ease and placed himself by the window.

"Edward, _what_ will I find out soon? Tell me," I demanded.

The doorbell then rang and Edward scowled with disgust.

"Bella?! Can you get it?! It's second period!" Charlie yelled upstairs from the couch.

"Yea. Sure Dad!" I yelled back and began to scramble to the stairs. "Please stay," I whispered to Edward quickly. I saw him incline his head slightly and roll his eyes.

_What is up with him?_ I thought. I went downstairs and opened the door.

No one was there.

_Uh okay then._ I was about to close the door and bolt the lock when I noticed a nearby bush begin to rustle. All the other bushes remained still. _Seriously, this place is getting weirder everyday._ I was beginning to get nervous and a little curious.

"Bells?! Who is it?!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Um…just some pranksters who probably want a laugh! I need to go to the truck for a sec! I left my purse in there!"

Lying was becoming too natural for me now.

I cautiously approached the bush that I saw rustling and was thinking of what the odds were for an animal to jump out at me.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me and instantly pulled me behind the bush. Before I could scream I heard:

"Bells! Shhh! Have a minute or will I keep you from your bloodsucker of a boyfriend?

**Yes, so this is chapter one of my first story on this site! I really hope that you like it so far. Please please review! I plan on posting a new chapter every Friday, however, if there's many reviews I'll think about posting more often ;) Love moonlightwriter06.**


	2. A Forbidden Friend

From the last chapter:

_I cautiously approached the bush that I saw rustling and was thinking of what the odds were for an animal to jump out at me._

_Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me and instantly pulled me behind the bush. Before I could scream I heard:_

"_Bells! Shhh! Have a minute or will I keep you from your bloodsucker of a boyfriend?_

**Italics are where Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

**Chapter 2: A Forbidden Friend**

"What?? Jacob? What are you…?" I stammered as I struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Bella, I needed to talk to you somehow in person and this was the only way I could think of," Jacob Black explained quietly while releasing me.

"Oh, so you couldn't just _call_ me instead of luring me out of my house at 11 pm and ambushing me?" I glared at him.

"Um…no," Jacob replied a bit sheepishly. "And I didn't lure you. You _chose_ to come."

"Whatever! What do you want after so many weeks have gone by since that day in the forest?? _I _tried to get a hold of you!! _I _wanted to still be friends even after you revealed our secret to Charlie!!" I was breathing hard now as I felt myself almost beginning to cry. _No! I'm not allowed to cry. It'll just prove to him that he hurt me._

"Bella. I know. I'm sorry. I really am. I promised you that I wouldn't ever hurt you and now look what I've done. Again," Jacob sounded furious with himself, not me. He shook his head slowly, showing his shame as he remembered what he did with my bike.

I couldn't stop myself as I remembered the pain from how Jacob just left me and how Charlie was so outraged about my bike. I began to cry and, as the tears slid down my cheeks, Jacob embraced me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" was what he kept whispering. I could feel the heat coming off of his body as he hugged me. I missed him so much over the past weeks and he probably didn't even know how much I really did.

My tears began to slow after awhile and I glanced up at my once best friend. He was taller from the last time I saw him, but that came as no surprise.

"Charlie!" I gasped. "He'll begin to wonder what's taking me so long!"

"Right. I'll try not to take so long then," Jacob assured. "Bella, I needed to tell you in person that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. You're my closest friend and I…What's _he_ looking at?"

Jacob was staring up at my bedroom window where Edward could evidently be seen watching us. Edward just waved his hand in greeting which made Jacob even angrier.

"Jake! It's nothing. Just ignore him," I stammered. "What was it that you were going to say?" _What the hell did Edward think he was doing? He knows that Jacob hates him if not more than that._

"Nothing." Jacob's eyes now showed a new emotion: sadness.

"No, Jake. I know there was something else. What was it?" I asked, now glancing at the living room window to make sure that Charlie wasn't peeking out the window.

"Never mind. Remember what I told you Bella. I'm here for you," Jacob was getting ready to leave.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Friends?" I asked. I was honestly hoping that he and I could still be friends, no matter of what the treaty said. I knew that friendship between Jake and I would have its struggles, since he was technically forbidden to be around me when Edward was, but I was willing to take a chance.

Jacob was considering something before he said, "Friends."

He then glanced up one last time at my bedroom window, where Edward was still standing, before he got up from the ground and jogged away. His feet made absolutely no noise as he treaded on the fallen leaves which would have normally crunched.

I watched him go, wondering when it would be that I was going to see him again. I then stood up and brushed the dirt from the bottom of my pjs. I walked back to the front door, thinking about the conversation that Jake and I just had.

"Bella? That was an awfully long time. Did you get lost on the way to your truck or what?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"What? Oh, I tried to find my purse, but I must have left it in Alice's car," I replied.

Charlie must have bought it because he didn't say anything else. I stumbled up the stairs as I almost tripped. Edward was lying on my bed again as if he was there the whole time instead of watching the conversation outside.

"So what did the dog want?" Edward spat.

"As if you don't already know," I replied angrily. "You were listening to the whole thing! And Jacob isn't a _dog_!"

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and ignored my comment about Jacob. "You would have told me anyways."

I just sighed a sigh of frustration. He was right. I _would_ have told him anyways.

"Come here Bella," he said as he patted the spot beside him on my bed. He made it sound like a request, not an order.

I went to go sit on the corner of my bed instead of where he patted. I was still a bit upset with him for listening in.

"I'm just glad that Jake and I are alright now." I smiled.

Edward made a grimace.

"Oh, what now?" I muttered impatiently. _Oh what I would give to be able to read his mind sometimes._

"You smell bad. Like _him_," Edward responded. He wasn't trying to mean, but I honestly was getting tired with all this vampires versus werewolves comments.

"Argh! I'm going to go have a shower then," I snapped. I grabbed my towel and tried to resist from stomping into the bathroom. Ten minutes later I was back in my room with the towel wrapped around me. Edward just smirked.

"Happy?" I grumbled, but then he gave me my favourite crooked smile which almost melted me on the spot.

"Shut your eyes. I have to get changed and I'm not going back into the bathroom or Charlie will wonder why I'm still up."

Edward shut his eyes as I stumbled around trying to change into my pajamas. I swear that he lifted up one eyelid to have a peek at me at some point, while I was changing, because he had a grin on his face for no apparent reason.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled with his topaz eyes.

"Yea, right," I said while climbing tiredly into bed. I rested my head against his chest. He definitely wasn't like a soft pillow, but I still felt comfortable.

"I love you Bella," Edward's voice breathed in my ear. He began to kiss my hair and I was slowly falling asleep.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I was almost completely asleep.

"Jacob Black does have something more to tell you."

But by the time Edward told me this I was already fast asleep.

**As promised, this is chapter two. As you probably have noticed, there will be some drama in The Darkest Deception. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Everyone please continue to review and I just might write a bit faster ;) Love moonlightwriter06**


	3. An Invitation to the Reservation

From the last chapter:

"_Bella?"_

"_Hmm?" I was almost completely asleep._

"_Jacob Black does have something more to tell you." _

_But by the time Edward told me this I was already fast asleep._

**Italics are when Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

**Chapter 3: An Invitation to the Reservation**

I awoke with a long yawn and became startled as I no longer felt Edward holding me in his arms.

"Edward?" My voice sounded extremely groggy and unattractive. I glanced around my room and spotted him sitting on my chair watching me contently.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward's voice sounded like velvet and had no trace of grogginess in it.

I knew that he couldn't sleep so he couldn't have a groggy voice, but I never could help but wonder why he chose to be with me when I was so imperfect. He gave me a crooked smile when I sighed in relief.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" He smirked at me.

"Stop doing what?" I mumbled still feeling sleepy.

"Well, every morning you wake up and look around thinking that I left you during the night," Edward informed me.

"You do though," I pointed out as I looked at the fresh clothes that he was not wearing last night.

"Yes, but I always come back." He walked smoothly across my bedroom and sat beside me on my bed. He gazed into my eyes trying to make me see that what he said was true.

I had to glance down as I felt my face turn slightly pink. He was looking stunning today. He did everyday, but today his white jacket brought out his topaz eyes even more than his other clothes did.

"Bella? You know that I love you right?" He kept looking at me.

"Yes." I smiled. "And I love you too."

He leaned over to tease me with his lips and I eagerly placed mine on his. His lips felt cool and refreshing. He ran his fingers through my tousled hair and continued to kiss me. After a minute, when he noticed his own eagerness, he pulled away from me.

"We have to be responsible," Edward said breathing hard. He seemed strict when he said it as if he was ordering himself to behave.

I was breathless and giggly.

"Seriously though Bella. If Charlie walked in and you and I were…well, you know…" Edward tried to sound serious. I knew that if he could blush he would have then.

"True. Charlie wouldn't exactly be thrilled, would he?" I turned somewhat serious, but couldn't repress a smile. "Be right back."

Edward understood that I needed a human moment as he didn't question where I was going. When I got back, he had returned to sitting in my chair.

"I hear Charlie eating breakfast downstairs," Edward said, "You should go and eat too."

I shrugged not feeling that hungry.

"I have some business to do with Carlisle anyways so I'm not going to see you until later on. You might as well spend some time with Charlie today," he suggested.

I looked at him trying not to look worried that he might not come back. He saw my pained expression before I could try to hide it and responded quickly.

"Bella, if you don't want me to go I won't."

"No, no! Carlisle will be expecting you. I'll find something to do," I tried to sound confident.

He watched me for a second trying to decide whether I was telling the truth.

"Are you …"

I cut him off. "Really, it's alright. I'll see you tonight then and say hello to Carlisle for me," I said walking out my door, assuring him that my decision was final.

I was sure that he waited until he could hear me walking down the stairs before he left.

"Hey Bella, I didn't hear you get up," Charlie greeted me from the kitchen table. He had a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hey Dad. Why didn't you wait for me to make your breakfast? I could have made eggs and toast," I said getting my own bowl.

"I wanted to give you a break," he replied chuckling. "You do way too much around here anyways."

I just smiled and helped myself to some cereal. It had been awhile since Charlie and I could sit down and actually talk during breakfast. During the week, he always had to go to work and I always had to go to school. I usually had some shifts to work too at the Newton's. We were always in a rush. Not today though.

It was a Saturday and a rare sunny one too. We both ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Charlie started a conversation.

"Bells, I planned to go fishing today with a friend last weekend. I hope that's alright with you," he said before taking a sip of his coffee. He waited for me to say something.

"Yea, Dad, that's alright. I'll just hang around outside and clean up the bike," I replied honestly.

Charlie gave me a look that proved to me he still hadn't totally agreed with my bike. I remembered the look on his face when he first saw it and tried not to shudder. Since then though he wasn't as bad. I knew that he probably still had nightmares about me accidentally killing myself on that _thing_, as he would call it, but sometimes I thought that he seemed as if he wanted to have a go on it himself. He always denied it though when I brought it up.

"Actually, Bella, Billy called this morning and asked whether you would like to go over there and join him and Jacob for dinner," Charlie said, "You should go and have a good time."

Charlie was being really enthusiastic about the whole thing. It was strange though that I didn't hear the phone ring from upstairs and that Edward didn't say anything.

"Um…yea… that sounds nice," I said. I knew that Charlie was worried about Jacob and me not being friends anymore. I was happy though that I would be able to see Jake again. It was a lot sooner than what I thought it would be.

"Oh good. I already told Billy that you would be there," Charlie smiled, obviously relieved.

**That night...**

"Hey Bella. Glad you could make it," Jacob said while holding my truck's door open for me.

"I'm happy to be here," I grinned. I had parked my truck in the small driveway of the Blacks' house and before I could get out Jacob was there assisting me.

In my hands, I carried a batch of fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies. I knew that they were Jake's favourite.

Jacob noticed the cookies and pretended to drool. I playfully smacked him and he just laughed. He seemed happier today since there was no Edward around.

We made our way up to the small wooden house and he held the door open for me yet again.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to see you again," Billy greeted me as he rolled his wheelchair towards me. He actually did seem somewhat pleased.

"Hey Billy. Yea, I know. Long time no see," I replied.

All of us talked for awhile. When Jacob left to reheat dinner, there was a bit of an awkward silence between Billy and me. I was anxious therefore when Jake called that dinner was served. I didn't really realize how hungry I was until I smelled the leftover barbecue steaks. Jacob and I sat down as Billy rolled up to the table and tucked his wheelchair under it.

"Wow, this looks good Jacob," I complimented, "And tastes even better." I was busy chewing a chuck of steak when I realized that Jacob's steak was rare. Blood and juices leaked out of his steak onto his plate as he cut. He noticed that I was staring.

"I like 'em rare," he responded with a smile to my baffled look. He placed a piece in his mouth while looking at me.

Billy didn't comment. Dinner was followed by some conversation and dessert. I never knew that Jacob was such a good cook as he brought out some cherry pie.

I was enjoying the taste of my pie when Billy cleared his throat and gave Jacob a look. Jacob looked intensely into Billy's eyes as if he was communicating quietly somehow. This made me feel uncomfortable and I shifted slightly in my seat, trying to pretend that I didn't notice what they were doing.

"Jacob, it's better to," Billy spoke to his son and ignored that I was in the room.

"Not now," Jacob responded in warning.

"If not now, then when?" Billy responded and his temper was rising.

"I don't know. Just not now," Jacob said with his temper rising too.

"Bella, we need to talk," Billy said and I had a feeling that I already knew what, more like _who_, he wanted to talk about.

I was feeling even more uncomfortable now. Jacob glared at his father with an expression that proved that they already had this argument before in private.

"You are still friends with the Cullens, correct?" Billy pressed.

"Yes, I am," I responded a bit more forcefully than necessary. _When was Billy going to accept that I liked the Cullens for who they were and that it didn't matter to me whether they were vampires or not? _

"I assume that you are aware of the dangers that are involved with their kind?" Billy asked.

"Billy, I am _fully _aware of the 'dangers' that are involved with the Cullens. It's my decision to whether I want to spend time with them; _not_ yours." I was becoming angry now and rude.

Jacob began to stand up from the table, but Billy barked for him to sit back down.

"Bella, I believe that it's time that Charlie becomes aware of what you are involved with.

It's not safe for you to be around the Cullens and you very well know that," Billy threatened. "Charlie is a good friend and I'm sure that he'd want to know if you were endangering yourself."

"_Endangering_ myself?" I shouted. "I'm endangering myself in your and Jacob's presence or have you forgotten that your son also carries 'dangers' to me too?"

I looked at Jacob and saw that my words had hurt him. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. I was outraged with Billy, not him, for bringing up the Cullens.

Billy grimaced and replied, "Charlie has the right to know about them Bella."

"Well then he must have the right to know about werewolves too!" I yelled. Internally, I knew that I would never reveal what Jacob was, but if Billy threatened me, I could also threaten him too.

"I thought about that too, Bella. I don't think it's a good idea if you and Jacob stay in contact. There are dangers with him also as you just admitted," Billy spoke more calmly.

Jacob, at this point, stood up. He was shaking and I knew what would happen if he didn't get back in control or leave.

"Jacob and I are going to remain friends," I replied firmly. "The Cullens and me too."

I stood up from the table and my half eaten cherry pie. I walked over to Jacob who was clenching his hands and grabbed his arm. I led him to the door, without caring anymore what Billy would do, and walked outside into the cool night. The moon was perched in the middle of the night sky, and shone on Jake and me, creating shadows as we walked.

Jacob was becoming more relaxed and I released my grip from his arm. He, however, reached for my hand and held it as we walked into the forest near his house. I stopped when we were out of view from the house.

"Bella, I thought that Billy invited you over for dinner because I thought he knew that things between us were alright again. I _never_ would have agreed to have you over if I knew what he really was planning to do," Jacob sounded apologetic and flustered.

"It's alright, Jake. I know it was Billy and not you," I assured him.

Jacob still looked bothered and I remembered what I had said about him.

"Jake, I'm sorry about the werewolf comments. I was just really mad and I didn't know what I was talking about anymore. I don't care whether you're a werewolf; you're my friend and that's all that matters for us," I said quietly.

Jacob seemed to cheer up a bit, but he still looked upset. He continued holding my hand and I thought it was best that I released my hand before he got the wrong impression.

"I really should go now. Before I create anymore trouble around here for us," I said. I released my hand from his and I felt that he was hesitant to let go.

"Bella?" Jacob wanted to ask me something.

"Yea?" I thought I knew what he was about to ask and I thought that I was prepared for it. I could tell though that this wasn't what he was going to say to me last night outside of my house.

"We can't ever be more than friends, can we?" His face was serious and waiting for my answer.

"I don't know, Jake, I don't know."

His look saddened and I despised myself for being the cause of his pain. I loved Edward and that was the truth. I didn't know whether I could ever feel the same way about Jacob, even if I really tried.

In silence, Jacob walked me back to my truck.

"We're still friends, right Jake?" I wasn't so sure anymore whether he wanted to be after all that had happened tonight.

He nodded and attempted to smile. I gave him a hug and he gave me a big bear hug. Before I could stop him, Jacob quickly brushed my cheek with his lips. I was too tired to argue with him and I climbed into my truck.

As I drove away, I glanced in my rearview mirror as Jacob transformed and ran deep into the forest. I sighed.

It had been a long night.

**I know, I know. Chapter three was a long one. If you like the story so far, hopefully you didn't mind. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep reviewing as my readers inspire me to write faster when I know there are people waiting to know what happens next. Chapter four is on the way! Review, review, review! Love moonlightwriter06**


	4. A Chat with Carlisle

From the last chapter:

_He nodded and attempted to smile. I gave him a hug and he gave me a big bear hug. Before I could stop him, Jacob quickly brushed my cheek with his lips. I was too tired to argue with him and I climbed into my truck._

_As I drove away, I glanced in my rearview mirror as Jacob transformed and ran deep into the forest. I sighed._

_It had been a long night._

**Italics are when Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

**Chapter 4: A Chat with Carlisle**

The sound of the rain drumming on the shingles woke me as I slowly stirred from my sleep. I tried to remember what had happened last night when I had gotten home from the Blacks'. It was all a blur since I was so tired then. There was Charlie and then I remembered walking up the stairs to my room. I remembered speaking with Edward briefly before I fell into a deep sleep.

"Good morning Bella," a voice came from right beside me. Edward startled me as I didn't feel him there.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

He turned on his side so I could see his face clearly. I felt his cold hand rest on mine and I squeezed it gently.

"You were calling out in your sleep again, my love," Edward said as concern spread across his face.

"I was?" I couldn't really remember what I was dreaming about.

"You were crying out for Jacob and then you yelled for me. What were you dreaming about?" Edward asked quietly.

I thought hard until I remembered a flash of my dream…it was more of a nightmare. Jacob was in excruciating pain and I shuddered as I remembered the blood that was everywhere…the blood that was coming from him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward sat up now alarmed.

"Jacob was hurt. He was hurt badly and he looked as if he was about to…" I stopped.

"I see," Edward whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He embraced me and tried to comfort me.

"It was only a dream, my Bella. It wasn't for real. Jacob is alright," Edward continued whispering. I knew that he was fighting with himself to speak calmly about Jake.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"He was around last night in the forest. He wanted to check up on you." Edward informed me.

I sighed with relief and relaxed. I was totally awake now and I listened to Edward's breathing and the rain. There wasn't much planned for today, but I wanted to get up and start to make breakfast for Charlie. He wasn't up yet from what I could hear.

Edward felt that I was trying to get up and didn't stop me as I pulled off the bed covers that were on me. I quickly got dressed when Edward cleared his throat as if he wanted to talk about something that annoyed him.

"Bella?"

_Uh-oh. This is probably going to be about what happened last night at Jake's._ One thing I could remember from last night when I got home was that Edward and I didn't talk about the Blacks.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Spending time with that _dog_ isn't spending time with Charlie." Edward spoke quietly. I would have preferred it if he was angry instead of dealing with disappointment. "I know that Charlie went away fishing and that you got an invite to go over there, but you could've stayed home or spent time with Angela or something. You didn't have to go over there."

I looked into Edward's calm eyes and spoke directly from my heart: "Edward, I _wanted_ to go see Jacob. We're friends. You have to understand that."

He made a small grimace unintentionally.

"Please?" I asked.

He sighed and I took that as an 'alright' for now and I smiled. I pulled on a pair of mismatched socks and Edward just smirked.

"Nice," he said as he looked at my blue and pink feet.

I grinned. "So what did Carlisle and you do all of yesterday?" I asked while trying to steer clear from last night's events.

Edward's expression changed for a mere second and then regained its calmness.

"Well, actually, Carlisle wanted to invite you over for dinner at our place tonight. He wants to talk with the both of us." Edward said.

"For dinner?" I laughed and Edward laughed too as he realized that what he said must have sounded strange as it was well known to me that the Cullens never ate.

I shrugged and agreed to the dinner. Edward turned serious though and said, "Don't worry. It's not going to be another interrogation."

So he did know about what had happened at the Blacks' house! Alice must have communicated to him as soon as I fell asleep last night. I mentally placed a reminder that if I were to go to the Cullen's that night, I would definitely talk to her about conveying everything that happened to me to Edward.

I scowled at Edward and warned him to drop it. Very reluctantly, he eventually did, but not without asking some questions and making comments.

"I swear if Jacob Black ever lays his lips on you again without your consent, I _will_ break every bone in his body," Edward growled.

"Don't say that!" I yelped as if in pain.

Edward looked disgruntled and unsure at which part I meant to yelp at. I glared at him and said, "You know what I mean."

He sighed and replied, "I know. I'm sorry." And he sincerely looked as if he were. I walked over to him and kissed him. He accepted and returned my kiss passionately.

"I'll wait here for you," he said and I understood that he wanted me to go make breakfast for Charlie and me.

**That night…**

"You make sure that she gets home by 9:30," Charlie ordered Edward.

I coughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then, 10:30, but no later. Do you hear me?" Charlie said making himself very clear.

"Yes sir. I assure you Bella will be back by then," Edward replied politely.

Charlie looked upset that he couldn't find anything wrong with the way that Edward addressed him.

"Dad, I'm going to the Cullen' for _dinner_. I'm not going on a _date_ with Edward," I stressed the difference between the two words.

I began to lead Edward out by the hand to his silver Volvo and I heard Charlie call out, "Seatbelts!" I just waved my other hand without turning around.

The ride over to the Cullens' didn't take long with Edward's usual driving and before long we were walking through the front door, being greeted by Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Jasper had made no move to come and greet us. He sat comfortably on a couch and only nodded to say hello. I didn't ask where Rosalie and Emmet were as I knew they were still gone hunting.

"So I'm invited over for dinner, huh?" I looked at Carlisle, Esme, and Alice with a smirk.

"Yes, you are," Esme said as she lead me to the dining room where one spot at the table had dishes set out only for me. "It'll be a minute. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable," Esme said warmly and then she vanished into the kitchen before I could protest.

I looked at Edward disapprovingly and he shrugged. Alice just laughed and said, "Oh come on. You know you're hungry. Besides Esme cooked up one of your favourites, mushroom ravioli, and she wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Esme then returned from the kitchen with a steaming hot plate of delicious pasta that made my stomach growl hungrily when I saw it. Everyone laughed as they heard it and I just turned a shade of pink and joined in.

"Thanks Esme, but you didn't have…" I began to say.

"I wanted to Bella. Now eat please," she interrupted kindly.

I couldn't resist the temptation any longer and I obeyed what was requested. After one bite, I knew that it was the best ravioli I had ever tasted and I said so to Esme's delight.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but now we must talk about serious matters," Carlisle apologized once I finished eating.

I nodded and prepared myself for the worse. Edward watched me carefully.

"As you know Bella, Victoria is still hunting for you and some action must be taken to prevent any more problematic situations dealing with her," Carlisle spoke smoothly.

I jolted slightly at the surprise of hearing her name. I never really forgot that she was still searching for me. How could I forget someone who wanted to kill me to get revenge?

Edward was still looking at me and he rested a hand on my leg under the table. I glanced at him and tried to regain my composure even though I was terrified in the inside.

Carlisle continued on, "Bella, Alice has tried to see what Victoria is up to, but there has not been much success on that. For some reason, Alice cannot get a clear vision."

I looked across the table at Alice and saw that she looked embarrassed and agitated at this.

"This suggests that Victoria is constantly changing her mind on something. Whether she is doing this intentionally or by accident, we have no proper inclination of what she plans to do in the future. For all we know right now, she may be planning a way to attack you when you are on your own," Carlisle said softly.

Edward growled at these words and tightened his hold of my leg under the table. Carlisle gave him a sharp look and stated, "We are not going to let anything happen to Bella, Edward, so control yourself."

Edward stopped growling and replied fiercely, "There's no possible chance of Victoria so much as placing a finger on Bella while I'm around."

Carlisle smiled tiredly and continued, "We must stay alert and Alice must continue to try to catch any glimpses of what Victoria might be planning. Another matter that needs to be brought up is the fact that a visit from the Volturi might be scheduled for us soon. I am uncertain how soon, but we must be prepared for when they do."

I was surprised again at the mention of the Volturi and was reminded of the circumstances that I had first seen them under. I involuntarily shuddered and closed my eyes trying to rid myself of those unwanted memories.

"Can't I be changed sooner?" I pleaded. "I don't want to bring any troubles over from Italy."

Edward quietly began to growl again with disapproval. Carlisle smiled again and patiently said, "Not until after your graduation, Bella."

My face saddened and I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"No I will not do it, unless you have changed your mind to my condition," he responded strictly.

I moaned and Edward chuckled as he knew that I wasn't willing to marry him just yet. He had got me there and he knew it.

"Fine then," I snapped, "What do you suppose we do, Edward?"

It was Carlisle that answered me.

"Bella, if the Volturi come, we must tell them that we are waiting till you complete your graduation before the transformation will be made. That is the truth, so it will not be as if we are lying to them."

I nodded in a reluctant agreement.

"What if they decide that Bella's graduation is too long of a wait?" Edward muttered. "It's not unlike the Volturi to be unreasonable."

Carlisle thought about that for a minute before responding, "I would hope that would not happen, but if it did, well, we would protect Bella in every possible way."

Edward looked at Carlisle and spoke to him through his mind. Carlisle nodded his head and Alice didn't do anything. Esme seemed unsure about something and voiced her concern aloud: "Are you sure that would work Carlisle? What if..?"

She stopped talking and glanced at me, then at Edward. Whatever they were discussing, it made Edward feel uncomfortable.

"What if what?" I asked beginning to feel frustrated that I didn't understand what was going on.

"I'll let you know later, Bella, alright?" Edward said. "We have to start heading back soon otherwise Charlie is going to have a heart attack if you're one minute late.

It was true. The grandfather clock in the living room already showed that it was 10 already.

Carlisle concluded the serious discussion by saying, "Bella, if worse comes to worse, which I seriously doubt it will, you must realize that you are not alone. You are a part of our family now and have been for quite awhile. We will be here to protect you as long as you want us here."

Esme and Alice nodded to let me know they went along with what Carlisle had said. Edward pulled me into a sideways hug. Jasper was still sitting in the living room, but I could hear him agree with the others.

I blushed and couldn't think of anything intelligible to say but a quiet "thanks".

"We better go now, Bella," Edward said while standing up from his chair. He waited for me to rise and then pushed in my chair for me.

"Thanks Esme for the dinner. It was really good," I complimented.

She smiled happily and said that she was glad that I liked it.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, alright Bella?" Alice said and she waved as Edward and I walked slowly out to the car. I then remembered my mental note to myself about telling Alice off for letting Edward know every move I make. _Oh well. I'll just tell her off tomorrow I guess. She's not going to get off the hook that easily._

"Bye Bella. Take care and we hope to see you soon," Carlisle replied to my good-byes.

Edward took his time, surprisingly, as he drove along to my house. I looked out the window at the starless sky and tried not to wonder where Victoria was and what she was doing at that moment. I was trying to focus on not thinking about it when Edward started to talk.

"Bella, are you afraid?" He asked concerned with my silence.

I attempted to steady my voice before I responded.

"I am a little bit, but I know I have you with me so I shouldn't be," I answered honestly.

"Bella, I assure you that no harm is going to come to you when I'm here. I won't let it. I love you so much that it's impossible for me to tell you how much in words," he said speaking softly and truthfully.

He looked away from the road and at me for so long that I had to quickly remind him to pay attention to where he was driving. We then arrived at my house five minutes early, which was good considering Charlie could be seen peeking out the window, already waiting for my return.

I slowly kissed Edward and he whispered that he would see me in a few minutes. I smiled and got out of the car to walk to the front door that was left unlocked for me.

"Hey Dad," I greeted Charlie who pretended to be watching a game the whole time, instead of looking out of the window.

"Hey Bells, how was dinner?"

"It was great! But I'm tired, so I'm going to head up to bed if that's alright," I yawned.

"Alright, night," Charlie said.

I was glad that he didn't ask anymore questions as I was actually tired. After I pulled on pjs and was all ready for bed, I found Edward lying across my bed. I snuggled under my blankets and laid there with him holding me.

"Bella, after school tomorrow, do you want to go to our meadow?" Edward said quietly in my ear.

"Sure," I said as shivers were sent down my spine because of his cool breath.

"I have something on my mind that I need to talk to you about, my love. Something important that I need to know and that someone else needs to know too," Edward whispered.

I was going to tell him to tell me now, but he began to hum my lullaby. My eyes slowly began to close as I looked at his topaz eyes watch me. I knew that I was safe. For now.

**Alright, chapter 4 took me longer than I expected and at some points I had trouble making things sound right to me. I'm glad that I now have it completed the way I want it. Thanks again for reviewing guys and please keep it up! I also have a new poll posted up on my profile page. Be sure to vote! Love moonlightwriter06 **


	5. Truths in the Meadow

From the last chapter:

"_I have something on my mind that I need to talk to you about, my love. Something important that I need to know and that someone else needs to know too," Edward whispered._

_I was going to tell him to tell me now, but he began to hum my lullaby. My eyes slowly began to close as I looked at his topaz eyes watch me. I knew that I was safe. For now._

**Italics, in this chapter, are used when Bella is reading Edward's letter. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

**Chapter 5: Truths in the Meadow**

"Wake up Bella, we're going to be late," Edward said while gently shaking my shoulder.

I bolted upright and yelled, "School! Oh my gosh!" I began skittering around pulling on random clean clothes and tossing homework into my backpack.

"I'll pick you up then in a minute," Edward chuckled and vanished through the window.

I hurried downstairs and saw that Charlie had already left for work. He must have been called in early. I grabbed the first thing I saw to eat in the kitchen, which happened to be an apple, and ran out the door.

The shiny silver Volvo was already waiting for me as if it had been there for awhile instead of a minute. I opened the car door and basically through myself in. Edward was calm and relaxed as he flew out of the driveway to get on the way to school.

It turned out that we managed to arrive at school still five minutes early thanks to Edward's crazy driving. For once I hadn't worried about him breaking the speed limits. Together, we walked to English class to find that everyone already seated were complaining and groaning.

In big chalky letters across the blackboard there was written "MACBETH DEMAND PAPER TODAY".

I sat down in my seat and glanced at Edward. He looked comfortable and I couldn't resist the urge to whisper to him.

"So, how many times did you write this paper before?"

He smiled secretly and whispered back, "Three."

I sighed and slowly shook my head while grinning.

An hour and a half later, Edward and I went through the rest of our classes together until, finally, it was time for lunch. We settled down at our usual table where Alice, Jasper, Angela, Mike and Ben greeted us. I immediately began to eat, as my breakfast hadn't exactly filled me up. Edward watched me and ignored his own full tray of food. No one bothered asking anymore why he didn't eat. They already knew he always passed on lunch.

"So what did you guys do on the weekend?" Angela asked to make conversation.

"Bella came over to my house last night to have a bite to eat," Edward responded with a smile.

I kicked him under the table and then tried not to grimace when my toe was throbbing. _Damn vampire! You're harder than a stupid rock!_

Edward just glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"So, um…ow…, what did you guys do?" I asked trying to sound interested and unsuccessfully attempting to hide my pain.

"Bella, you alright? You look like you're in pain," Mike asked worried.

"It's nothing. Just a cramp…," I lied patting my stomach as if it were the source of my discomfort.

Mike turned pink and didn't ask any more questions. He focused on his burger with a newly discovered interest to avoid what I just had said.

"We actually didn't do all that much. The weekend was pretty boring," Angela shrugged. "I was actually thinking that maybe, not this weekend, but next weekend we should all go see a movie. That vampire movie is supposed to be a hit."

I laughed and my non-vampire friends watched me with curious looks.

"Yes, that'll be interesting. Bella and I will go," Edward jumped in, answering for me.

"Sounds good," Angela said and then the bell rang for all the seniors to start heading for their next class.

"See you around," I said, against the scratching of chairs being pushed across the cafeteria's floors.

Edward steered me to biology where I gapped out during a discussion on the organ systems of the human body. I had already learned about all this and knew the stuff off by heart. No pun intended. It really wasn't all that complicated.

There was only fifteen minutes left to class when a carefully folded piece of paper was pushed towards me from Edward. I opened it slowly, so I wouldn't make so much noise, and read:

_"Bella, __Remember our meadow. And you really should be paying attention instead of __staring at the clock."_

My mouth twitched into a grin as I had forgotten his plans of visiting our special place. I ignored his comment about my staring at the clock. After the letter, class went by quicker than I thought it would, as I was constantly thinking about what it was that Edward wanted to talk about.

When the bell rang, I jolted out of my thoughts and gathered up my note stuff that was left blank this period. I was in a rush to leave so I could be alone with Edward and not have to focus on the other people around me. He noticed, as I attempted to pull him faster towards the Volvo.

"What's the rush, my love?" Edward said turning the ignition and chuckling at my expression.

"I want to go to the meadow," I replied, "With you."

Edward drove normally to get on my nerves and he knew it was working as I scowled at him.

"Can't you go any faster?"

He laughed my favourite laugh and started to speed up. Soon enough we were down the road where we usually parked to continue on to the meadow. It was cloudy and overcast so I knew that there was no chance that I would be able to see Edward sparkle in the sun like he was some mystical Greek god.

Edward had run around to my side of the car, to open my door, before I had realized that he had parked.

"I thought you were in a rush?" He teased as I stepped out of the car at a normal speed.

"Not all of us can move as fast as you," I teased back.

He then hoisted me up onto his back and ran deep into the forest. I lowered my head and closed my eyes as he ran because I knew that I would feel nauseous if I saw green blurring past me. I eventually felt him slow down and then come to a stop. We were in view of the meadow and he wanted to walk from here. He reached for my hand and led me along, moving branches out of my way so I wouldn't get scratched.

"Here we are," Edward sighed as we stepped out into the clearing.

The buds on the trees had almost completely blossomed to surround the tranquil area with green healthy leaves.

I walked a bit farther into the clearing to only have Edward pull me back.

"What's wrong?"

"You haven't forgotten what Carlisle said, have you? We still have to be alert Bella," Edward warned.

"Oh," I answered stupidly.

So we ended up sitting on the ground closer to the trees so we had a faster "escape" in case anything should happen. Edward had laid down on the ground after awhile and continued to hold my hand. He began to make circles on my palm with his fingers.

"Bella, you know how much I love you," he spoke after a minute of his thinking.

"Yes," I replied, unsure whether this was a question or whether he wanted to just state fact.

"So you mustn't become annoyed or upset with me when I have to ask something that's important for me to know," he continued on.

I remained silent and I started to feel a bit nervous about what he was about to say.

"Bella, I have noticed, as surely you must have, that Jacob Black has feelings for you," Edward approached the topic cautiously.

I blushed and tried not to look away from the topaz eyes that were searching mine for an answer of some sort.

"I don't know," I said.

"Bella, I want to know whether you have feelings for that d-Jacob," Edward asked gently, while correcting himself quickly.

I looked at Edward and wondered how he could possibly ask me this. I could understand where he was coming from though, so I inhaled deeply, and spoke slowly what I thought.

"Edward, I love Jacob as a brother. Nothing more. I guess you do have to know that," I said quietly.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward pressed carefully.

"I think so," I whispered.

That was enough for him to hear and he pulled me down into a strong hug.

"I love you Edward," I breathed.

"And I love you Bella, more that you ever will know," he whispered into my ear.

He kissed me gently and I could feel my breath fluttering away. I kissed back harder and I was waiting for him to stop me, but he didn't. His lips pressed hard against mine in response until he pushed me up to get air.

"I didn't need that," I said breathlessly, referring to the air.

Edward smirked and pointed out that my heart was beating faster than ever.

"You weren't trying to restrain yourself as much as you usually do," I pointed back.

"Well, it's hard to when I'm around someone that I want to do many things with," he replied, teasing me again.

"Why don't you?" I teased back.

"Bella, stop trying to seduce me," Edward said while sitting up, "It might just work one of these days."

"And that's a problem?" I asked, smirking.

Edward sighed, "We have to be responsible Bella."

"We're eventually going to end up doing it. Why not today? Why not right now?" I whispered.

"Eventually, yes, but not today, my love. After we're married," Edward replied.

I couldn't really complain I guess, but I did roll my eyes. Edward was only trying to behave after all. I hated whenever he brought up marriage though. I sighed and changed the subject.

"There wasn't anything else that you wanted to talk about, was there?"

"Yes, there actually is something else," Edward mentioned, "Bella, I think that you should make your feelings clear to Jacob."

"But, I did! I do! He doesn't listen to my feelings for him unless it's the feelings he wants to hear from me," I argued.

I could feel my eyes starting to threaten tears. Edward gently wiped away a single tear that slid down my cheek and hugged me.

"I understand you must be frustrated Bella," Edward whispered, "But please don't cry, my love."

"I-I just d-don't know w-what to d-do. I want t-to be f-friends with J-Jacob, but I-I want to sp-spend the rest of my life w-with you," I sobbed. I honestly had no idea how Edward had understood what I had said, but he did, and he tried to hum my lullaby to calm me.

My tears slowly came to a stop and Edward smiled then.

"Bella, do whatever _you_ want to do. If you want to be friends with Jacob, then be friends. And if you want to be more than friends with Jacob, then don't feel like you don't have a choice. You do. Do what you want," Edward said softly.

"I am doing what I want," I said, "I want to be with you forever."

Edward expressed mixed feelings on his face. He was delighted with my response, but also angry with himself for being the future cause of my transformation.

"Bella, that's what you want now, but what about what you want later? Don't you want a family? Don't you want a good job in the future? Don't you want a normal life?" Edward said frustrated. He couldn't understand me.

"A normal life for me is only if you're in it," I replied firmly.

He tried to stop a smile from forming on his perfect lips and he rolled his eyes at my reply.

I gazed up at the sky and noticed how large gloomy clouds promised that rain would come soon. I was right as I then felt a drop of rain land on my nose. Another drop and then another drop fell down from the clouds and, before we could leave the meadow, it was pouring.

Edward had given me his jacket and held me securely while he had run back to his car. He placed me carefully into my seat before he ran around to the other side of the car to the driver's seat. When he sat down and revved the engine, I could see rain glistening in his hair. I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said while smiling all the same.

"No tell me what you're thinking. Bella, it's hard to not know why you're smiling so beautifully like that," Edward sighed.

I laughed and then became embarrassed with my thoughts. Edward looked at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing to say out loud to you."

"Please tell me," Edward asked again.

"Fine. I was thinking that you look so…so…um," I struggled with trying to find the right word, but there wasn't really anything I could think of. "You look so beautiful!" I blurted out and turned a shade of rose.

The minute the word was out of my mouth, I couldn't believe that I had actually called him 'beautiful'. He was, but that wasn't exactly something you said to any boy. Calling him beautiful was a huge understatement. Edward was so perfect that he reminded me of Michael Angelo's David with his stunning eyes. The only difference was that Edward's eyes turned dark when he didn't hunt in awhile.

"I'm 'beautiful'?" Edward asked confused. I knew that he hadn't realized his own charms.

"Yeah, you are," I said sheepishly.

Edward smiled and began to steer the car onto the highway leading back home. He drove for awhile before he spoke again.

"Bella, you're the one who's beautiful."

I looked at him disbelieving.

"It's true," he pointed out, "Sometimes I wonder how you don't leave me and find someone else more deserving of you."

Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I gave him a frustrated look.

"Edward, I thought you would know by now that I'm never going to leave you. Why would I when I love you so much? How could I leave you if you're a part of me?"

We had pulled up in front of my house now and Edward told me he would meet me soon. I climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the front door despite of the rain. It wasn't late so I eased myself onto one of the porch steps and sat there with my head in my hands.

Many thoughts ran through my mind as I stared out into the cool rain. Why was Edward so unsure about my feelings for him? When were the problems between Jake and I going to stop? Why couldn't I just be turned into a vampire now?

I groaned at all my confusion and frustration. The only thing I knew for sure at this point was that I would never leave Edward. Nothing could ever make me to do that.

**Things should begin to pick up from here, I think, so lots of action is on its way! Thanks again to all that reviewed. I love you guys! I have included a little bonus to show my appreciation. Keep reading and ****reviewing**** (please)! Love moonlightwriter06 **

Preview of next chapter:

"I just don't understand why it has to happen later!" I complained.

Alice thought for a moment before answering with a grin that revealed her white teeth, "Maybe it doesn't have to."

She edged closer to me with a dangerous look in her eyes that scared me.


	6. Kidnapped

From the last chapter:

_I groaned at all my confusion and frustration. The only thing I knew for sure at this point was that I would never leave Edward. Nothing could ever make me to do that._

**Italic sentences are when Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

It was yet another rainy day in Forks as I stumbled around the kitchen, trying to fix breakfast, to Charlie's amusement.

"Are you sure you just don't want to eat cereal?" Charlie asked, as he watched me almost drop the eggs on the floor.

"No, it's alright. I got this," I replied while cracking open the eggs into the frying pan. I then added the veggies that I had already chopped up and stirred.

"Hurry Bells, that smells good," Charlie pleaded as I heard his stomach grumble.

Breakfast was on the table three minutes later and we ate in a comfortable silence. That's what I liked about Charlie. He had no problem with staying in each other's company in silence.

I ate while thinking about the talk in the meadow with Edward. I had planned, last night on the porch, that I was going to go talk to Jacob tomorrow and I was dreading what was to come out of that visit.

I hadn't realized that Charlie was looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something bothering you, Bells?" Charlie spoke quietly and I could tell that he had Edward on his mind.

"No Dad," I replied, trying to sound sincere.

"It's not Ed…" He began, but I glared at him and he stopped.

"_Nothing_ is wrong," I said more sharply than I intended to. Charlie looked as if he didn't believe me and I had to give him credit for recognizing that there was something bothering me. I didn't realize that he was able to tell when something was up.

I sighed, "Sorry Dad. I guess it's just that grad is coming up and school is getting stressful since all the teachers are getting us ready for exams soon."

He nodded as to say he accepted my apology and he continued to eat his breakfast. I then glanced up at the clock and saw that Edward was going to come pick me up for school in five minutes. I finished eating and then brought my dishes over to the sink where I left them soaking.

"Are you planning to do anything after school, Bella?" Charlie asked out of curiosity, after I came back downstairs from brushing my teeth and started to put on a light spring jacket.

"Um, not that I know of. Why?" I said while zipping up my jacket and peeking out the kitchen window to see whether Edward was here yet.

"Bella, you should go out with your other friends too besides just Edward," Charlie said.

"I am though Dad. Next weekend I'm going to the movies with a bunch of my friends," I reassured him.

"Alright then," he responded slowly, "I guess I'll see you when I get home."

"Sounds good Dad," I nodded and then I saw Edward pull up in the driveway. "See you."

Charlie waved from the table and I closed the door behind me. I then jogged toward the shiny Volvo, which had its windshield wipers on, and slid into the passenger seat.

I was greeted with a dazzling smile from Edward. "Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled in return and leaned over to plant a kiss on his grinning lips.

"Careful, Charlie's watching," Edward chuckled.

I looked out of my window and saw that, sure enough, Charlie was standing in front of the kitchen window with his arms crossed. I waved as Edward backed out of the driveway and drove away at a normal speed level for Charlie's sake.

"So how did you sleep?" Edward smirked, as he was beside me in my bed the whole night and knew that I had slept well.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at him. I smiled though to show him that I wasn't annoyed with him.

"I'll take that as you slept well then," Edward laughed.

"And what about you, hmmm? Did you sleep well?" I asked, while forming a smirk on my own face.

Edward just smiled and reached over to put a strand of my hair behind my ear. I noticed that his eyes looked darker today and I was surprised that he wasn't grouchy.

We arrived at school earlier than we did yesterday and ended up strolling around the school property until more people arrived. After awhile I saw Angela and Ben coming towards us.

"Hey guys!" I waved to them and they waved back.

"Hey, what's up?" Angela said, while Edward and Ben nodded to acknowledge each other.

"Not much," I said. The conversation continued for a bit and then the bell rang, signifying first period was going to start soon.

"See you in awhile," Angela said while turning to walk away with Ben.

Edward and I then headed to first period English to endure another long day of classes until lunch time. When lunch came, everyone was tired already at our table. Alice, Jasper and Edward were the only ones that still looked great and free from the day's stress.

Last period ended quickly and Edward and I were going toward his car. When I was about to open the door, Edward had stopped me. I looked up into his dark eyes as he whispered to me, "Bella, I have to go hunting with Jasper tonight. Alice is going to take you shopping and then she's going to try to arrange with Charlie whether she can sleep over at your house."

I looked at him and then I looked over at Alice who was waiting at her car for me with a big smile on her face. _Damn it. I'm not going to be able to get out of this one._ I put a pleading smile on and said softly, "Edward, I don't need a babysitter you know. I'll be alright by myself while you go away for awhile."

Edward shook his head and insisted that I go with Alice for "security reasons". I then got frustrated, but eventually agreed. Edward kissed me with his hard lips, which I could feel were thirsty for my blood, and then gently nudged me towards Alice. I reluctantly crossed over the parking lot to where Alice was waiting.

"Oh, come on Bella. It's going to be fun," Alice tried to assure me and I gave her a grave look. I then opened the door to her car and slouched in the passenger seat with my arms crossed.

Alice started the ignition and drove out of the school parking lot. I looked in the rearview mirror to see that Edward had waited to make sure that we had left together before he had got into his Volvo and drove out of the other school parking lot exit.

I sighed and saw that Alice was driving towards my house. I looked at her in hope that maybe we weren't going to go shopping after all and she said, "You have to write a note telling Charlie where you are. He'll get worried if you don't."

She caught my hopeful look and then grumbled, "What's wrong with going shopping? Or is it just that you don't like shopping with me?"

"Alice, you know that it's not because of you. I just don't like shopping. Period," I said and then muttered more quietly, "And I don't like being kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?? What? You think that I'm _kidnapping_ you?" Alice asked shocked.

"Well, let's see, you're taking me shopping _against_ my will. That's considered kidnapping Alice. At least to me it does," I informed her while glaring at her.

"Kidnapping, hmmm?" Alice repeated, but this time she sounded amused.

We arrived at my house and she led me toward the front door and into the kitchen. She passed me a pen and slip of paper. Alice then waited for me to jot something down for Charlie. It took me a couple of minutes to construct something suitable without mentioning the word 'kidnap' in the note.

I looked up for a second and asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

Alice beamed and replied, "Port Angeles."

I rolled my eyes and scribbled that down in the note and handed it to Alice so she could approve it.

"Alright, that seems satisfactory," Alice nodded, "Do you need anything while we're here?"

"Yeah, my purse I guess," I shrugged and grabbed it from the closet.

"Let's go and shop till we drop then," Alice said excitedly.

I sighed, "If we must."

She dragged me back to her car where I sat quietly all the way to Port Angeles as she attempted to start conversations. Not soon enough we had passed the "Welcome to Port Angeles" sign.

"This is my favourite store here," Alice told me as she parked in front of a tiny boutique that looked as if it sold vintage.

"Great," I mumbled as I undid my seat-belt clasp.

We walked into the small shop and were welcomed by a woman with black spiky hair. She happened to know Alice by name.

"Hey, Josie," Alice smiled, "What do you have for us to try on?"

Josie showed us the new stock that arrived last week and Alice ended up forcing me to try clothes on. We left with two bags filled with tops and jeans. I tried to pay for my stuff, but Alice wouldn't hear of it and ended up paying for everything.

A happy Josie waved us good-bye and I frowned at Alice.

"Bella, seriously, at least try to pretend that you're enjoying yourself. You're beginning to make me feel guilty for 'kidnapping' you," Alice said. She sounded disappointed with herself that she couldn't make me happy.

I was the one who started to feel guilty now and tried to smile as I said, "Which shop next?"

Alice cheered up and drove us to an outlet mall that had sale signs everywhere. While we were searching through clothing racks, I remembered from Sunday night that I had a bone to pick with Alice.

"Alice?" I said, and she looked up from the tag that she was scrutinizing. "I need to talk to you about something important."

She looked curious now and she listened intently.

"I'm asking you the favour of not telling Edward my every single move. It gets annoying and I would prefer if Edward didn't know everything that goes on between Jacob and me."

Alice raised an eyebrow and watched me for a second. "You know I only do that because I don't want you getting hurt and I feel that Edward should know whether, um, Jacob is treating you alright," she explained.

"Alice, the thing is I'm not going to get hurt by Jacob. He's better than that and he can control himself," I said firmly.

"What about what happened to that woman that Sam Uley is with?" Alice asked, not believing me.

Emily's distorted face flashed across my mind and I said again, "Jacob can control himself."

Alice continued to look at me and then said, "Oh, alright. I won't tell Edward everything."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Alice then sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I won't tell Edward anything about what happens between you and Jacob. You have to know that I _really, really _don't like this though."

"Oh, I know," I said and smiled my first true smile of the night. "Thanks Alice. You're the best."

"Uh-huh, sure I am," Alice scoffed.

I took a red shirt off of the rack and held it up, "Do you think this would look good on me?"

Alice considered the shirt and then looked through the rack until she found a blue version of the same shirt. "This one would look better on you," she suggested and then she added, "Plus blue is Edward's favourite colour on you."

"It is?" I asked as I was not aware of that fact.

"Yes."

I tried on the shirt and ended up loving the way it fit comfortably on my body. Alice was good with this type of stuff. We headed back to more clothing displays and found more stuff. While she was looking through some jeans, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. I was wishing then more than ever that we could be sisters. I wanted to be like her, to understand more what it was like to be a vampire with a great family that lasted forever. Charlie and Renee were great, but I wanted to be united with the Cullen family. It was my destiny.

Alice noticed that I had gone silent for a long time. "What's wrong Bella?"

I decided to just come straight out and tell her what it was that was bothering me now. I was sure that she would understand what I was referring to anyways. "I just don't understand why it has to happen later!" I complained.

Alice thought for a moment before answering with a grin that revealed her white teeth, "Maybe it doesn't have to."

She edged closer to me with a look in her eyes that scared me.

"Alice?" I asked wondering whether she was actually daring enough to try to transform me right in the middle of an outlet mall.

"Geez Edward! I was only joking. I can't believe that you actually thought that I would be _that_ stupid to do it here of all places! _And don't you growl at me_!" Alice snapped aloud.

"Uh, what?" I was confused.

"Oh, your _boyfriend_ actually had the nerve to believe that I was going to try to change you now," Alice said flustered. "_You_ didn't believe that I was actually going to, did you Bella?"

She looked at my surprised and eager face and shouted, "I can't believe this! _You_ too?!"

"I'm…I'm sorry?" I stammered.

"Bella! I can't believe that you thought that I was going to." Alice looked hurt now.

"Alice…maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this," I whispered as I noticed some staff looking over at us.

"Fine then. I'll pay for this and then let's go," Alice spoke sharply.

Ten minutes later we were on the road heading back to my place after Alice had gone to a drive-thru and picked me up some pizza to eat for dinner. Alice was silent, which made me feel nervous as she had always been the one who talked.

"Alice? You ok?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy," She snapped, "I can't wait till Edward comes back that way I can hear a big lecture on taking care of you properly and blah, blah, blah."

"You did take care of me though," I replied truthfully.

"Yeah, but I guess I can't joke around with you because the _both_ of you are too gullible!"

We arrived at my house and Alice took deep breaths trying to calm herself. "I'm going to ask Charlie whether I can stay over at your house tonight. I suppose you already were told that, but I want to make sure that it's alright with you."

"Yeah, it's fine with me. But, Alice, please don't be angry with me. I just want to be your sister sooner," I said trying and failing to keep the hurt out of my voice.

Alice smiled and hugged me. "I know Bella. You're already my sister though."

I beamed at that and we both walked to the front door in better spirits than we were the first time we went through the door today. Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching a game, and didn't realize that Alice was with me when he said, "Hey Bells."

Alice responded back, "Hi Charlie. How are you?"

"Oh, Alice! What a nice surprise! I'm great and what about you?" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"I'm alright, but I'm tired from all the shopping we did today and from school too," Alice answered.

"Oh, why don't you just sleep here tonight then? I know it's a school night, but I'm sure that Bella wouldn't mind, right Bells?" Charlie asked warmly.

I looked at Alice and saw that she was waiting for me to answer. "Yeah, that's cool."

"Oh, thanks Bella! Let's go to bed then. I need some sleep," Alice said.

"Good night, girls. Sleep well and, oh, thanks Bella for leaving the note," Charlie said.

"No problem Dad," I replied while leading Alice up the stairs to my room. Alice looked as if she wanted to say 'I told you so' but she didn't. I wondered why Charlie hadn't bothered to ask me where Edward had gone, but I was too tired to dwell on it long.

We both got ready for bed and Alice laid beside me in Edward's spot. She stayed quiet for awhile to see whether I would fall asleep, but I didn't.

"Bella, tomorrow, try to stay calm alright," Alice advised me.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"You know…with Jacob."

"Right," I whispered.

I fell asleep that night wondering what it was that she knew about tomorrow's visit that I didn't. I was afraid to know.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I wrote yet! Love all you guys who are following this story! The reviews are great! Keep it up and please, please vote on the poll in my profile. No one has yet…Love moonlightwriter06**

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"Jake, I'm sorry it has to be this way," I said as I touched his arm lightly.

"Did the bloodsucker tell you to tell me this?" He said, disgusted.


	7. Just Friends

From the last chapter:

"_You know…with Jacob."_

"_Right," I whispered. _

_I fell asleep that night wondering what it was that she knew about tomorrow's visit that I didn't. I was afraid to know._

* * *

**Italic sentences are when Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Just Friends**

"G'morning sleepy-head" was what I awoke to as I stirred from my dreamless sleep. I cracked open an eyelid to see Alice full of energy and searching through my closet to see what clothes I should wear to school.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I groaned, as if I didn't already know.

"Looking for something cute that you haven't worn in a long time," she said, as she found a short denim skirt and held it up for me to see.

I turned over in my bed and shoved my head under my pillow. I was slipping back to sleep when Alice began talking again.

"Geez, Bella you should hear yourself when you sleep," she said.

This made me wake up fast and pay attention. "What? Why?" I mumbled. I already had the embarrassing suspicion that I probably called out Edward's name in my sleep all night long.

"Well, for one thing, I have discovered that you love Edward as you kept repeating that every, like, ten minutes," Alice said and she had a smirk on her face, "And you kept trying to snuggle up to me."

I blushed a bit and secretly wondered whether I did that too, during the night, when Edward was in my room. If I did, he never mentioned anything about it bothering him.

Alice laughed and told me to hurry up so I could go eat breakfast. I pulled on the denim skirt and a royal purple top, which she chose out for me, and I went downstairs with her. Charlie was sitting in his normal spot at the table and looked up from his newspaper when we had come down.

"Good morning girls. How'd you sleep?" he asked and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Very well, thank you," Alice said with a smile.

I laughed and I got a strange look from Charlie. Alice looked at me with faked curiousity.

"What's so funny, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry, I just woke up with the giggles I guess," I grinned.

"Well, I have to go to work now, but you girls be sure to eat a good breakfast," Charlie said, as he grabbed his coat and police belt.

"We will," Alice promised, "Have a good day at work."

"Yeah, see you Dad," I said.

Charlie waved and walked out the door and I could hear his police car drive away.

"So what do you want for breakfast, Alice?" I teased.

"Hilarious," she said and rolled her eyes, "What does the human want to eat for breakfast?"

"Fruit, I guess," I said and I began to peel open an orange.

Alice made a disgusted face as the aroma of fresh orange wafted through the kitchen.

"What?"

"How can you eat that? Gross!" Alice said while pinching her nose.

I sighed as I knew that the smell of food repulsed all vampires, not just Alice.

After I was done, Alice and I left in her car and headed to school. I yawned as I didn't really have that great of a sleep last night. I never did when Edward was away.

"Bella, we need to clear something up and don't think that I'm trying to be rude or anything," Alice spoke softly.

"Alright," I said cautiously, "Shoot."

"Alright… we have to be careful when we're around Charlie and our school friends. Sometimes we tend to make comments or laugh at things that normally wouldn't be laughed at. Like when Angela asked us to go see that 'hit' vampire movie," Alice said with a serious expression on her face.

I thought about the curious looks that we had received after we had laughed at Angela's choice of a movie. Alice was right. We did need to be more careful or eventually someone would figure our secret out. I doubt whether they would mention their findings out loud, but they would be analyzing the Cullens constantly and trying to piece bits together.

"You're right, Alice, sorry," I responded. I would feel guilty if someone did find out the Cullens' secret and then they would have to move away. _Move away_. I repeated that thought in my head and my chest hurt as I remembered when Edward had left me. I had thought he was never coming back. _No! That can't happen again. It's not going to happen again. I won't let it!_

Alice glanced over at me and she saw that I had set my jaw. "Um…Bella, it's alright. I'm not upset or anything. I'm just saying."

I nodded and we pulled into the school's parking lot. "Thanks Alice for looking out for me." I smiled and she smiled back. I got out of the car and the first thing I looked for was a shiny silver Volvo.

My breath was blown away as I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo in a black button-down shirt and jeans. He looked at me and grinned. He was waiting for me. _Me._ He could easily have anyone he wanted, but he chose me. I still couldn't understand why, but at this moment it didn't matter.

I ran across the parking lot and into his arms.

"Whoa, Bella I've only been away for a night, not a week," he said, but he smiled all the same and then he frowned. "If you ever run like that again across a parking lot, just because of me, and…. if you got hit…." He shook his head and I could tell he was upset with himself for being the possible cause of any injury done to me.

I breathed in his scent. His intoxicating scent….and I looked up into his eyes that were a golden liquid colour now instead of the dark colour they were yesterday.

"I missed you," I sighed, happily into his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"And I, you," he whispered.

Alice then gracefully walked across the parking lot after she saw that we were finished greeting each other.

"Thanks Alice," Edward nodded.

"You owe me one," she joked.

"You name it," Edward laughed.

"A T-bird?" Alice said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Done," Edward replied with a smirk.

I gawked at them both and then at Alice who danced away in the direction of her first period class.

"A T-bird? A Thunderbird? You mean like…the car?" I stammered.

"No Bella. I mean like the bird," Edward said sarcastically, "Of course the car, what else?"

He chuckled at my amazed look.

"It's no big deal," he said and then to my look, "Really, it's alright."

The school bell rang and we walked off to first period. The day went by in the same routine basically…three classes, lunch, then last period. Plans hadn't changed and the date for the movie was still set for next Friday.

Edward was driving me home when he questioned me on something that he had on his mind. "So, are you still planning to go over to the reservation today?"

I looked over at him to try to see what he was feeling or thinking, but he revealed nothing. I sighed and answered, "So far, yeah, I still plan on going."

"Good," Edward said and he looked satisfied with my answer.

"I guess, but it's not going to be easy," I said.

Edward looked worried. "Do you want me to get Alice to keep an eye on you?"

I looked surprised and whispered, "No. I'll be alright."

Edward looked unsure, but didn't say anything else regarding the topic. We pulled up at my house and Edward looked at me for awhile.

I sighed and said, "Well, when do you think I should go: before or after dinner?"

"After," Edward replied immediately, and even though I couldn't read his mind, I knew that he was thinking about my last visit to the reservation.

"Alright," I agreed. Edward then left and told me that he would meet me up in my room soon.

_That night..._

It took awhile to reassure Edward again that things would go alright with Jacob tonight and that I didn't need Alice watching my every move. As for Charlie, he was happy as usual to hear that I was planning on going to see Jacob again.

I had driven all the way to the reservation while forcing myself not to turn around and go back home to avoid the whole visit. I was sitting in my truck in the Blacks' driveway when I noticed the curtain to a window flicker. _No turning back now that someone saw me._ I slowly got out of the truck and shuffled to the door. _Maybe, if I'm lucky, Jake won't be home._

I had just finished thinking my thought when the door opened before I could even knock. Jacob was standing there with a surprised look on his face as he looked at me. He was the one who had seen me through the window.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Jacob said, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Jake, I wanted to see you about something," I said.

He didn't like the tone of my voice and frowned. He looked back into the house where I could hear the T.V on and then shut the door quietly behind himself.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," Jacob suggested.

He led me to the beach silently and I looked up at the full moon. I glanced over at him and he looked at me before answering, "It's alright."

We both ended up sitting in the sand, facing the water. There was a period of silence and I could tell that Jacob was trying to prepare himself for the worse. He breathed in deeply and then turned to me.

"O.k. So what is it that you wanted to see me about?" He spoke softly.

I felt like I was going to burst with emotion. I felt nervous, upset, sad, worried and pained. I didn't know that it was possible to feel so much all at the same time. Jacob was looking at me intently with his worried brown eyes.

"Jacob…," I stopped to try to recollect myself, "I need to talk to you about us."

"Uh-oh," Jake breathed out, "Alright…Bella, I'm sorry that I kissed you Saturday night. I just…I think that…"

He was struggling over words and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Jake, it doesn't matter," I whispered, slowly shaking my head.

"Yes it does," he quickly pointed out and sighed, "Bella, the thing is…I think I'm in love with you."

He watched for a reaction from me. He was looking hopeful even that my feelings might have changed.

"J-Jake, I-I…..," I stammered. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting for this to happen. I sat there, with my head bowed, and I quietly began to cry. I was confused of what to do. How was I supposed to tell Jacob what I had to say when I wasn't even sure now myself?

"Bella? Oh no, damn it! I made you cry. Bells, it's alright," he said and he shifted closer to me in order to put a warm, comforting arm around me.

"I-I j-just don't know w-what t-to say," I whispered.

"Then don't say anything. I just needed to tell you how I feel," Jake said calmly.

I sniffled pathetically and wiped away my own tears. I had to tell Jake what I had come here for. I still didn't understand how the conversation ended up with this way.

"J-Jake, I need to tell you _my_ feelings now," I said, trying to sound clear.

Jake nodded and I could still see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I felt horrible that I was going to be the one who took that away.

"Jake, I've said it before, but I really mean it when I say that I only think of you as a friend," I said as gently as I could.

"Well, friends can become more than just friends eventually," Jacob replied, without a second thought.

"Not in this case, Jake. I'm sorry," I said and I could feel my tears threatening once again.

He shook his head as if he was refusing to accept what I had said.

"Jake, I'm sorry it has to be this way," I said as I touched his arm lightly.

"Did the bloodsucker tell you to tell me this?" He said, disgusted.

I felt like I had been struck and, with hurt in my voice, said, "No Jake. I'm telling you this because this is what _I _think, this is what _I _feel."

"Bella, I know you could love me back. I know it. I can feel it. You should at least try," Jake argued.

"Jake, I do love you, but as a brother. I don't want to try to love you in any other way. I love Edward, Jake, when are you going to accept that?" I said.

"I know you could love me. At one point, I thought you really did. It was when that _parasite_ left you like that. If he hadn't come back, you would have admitted that you have feelings for me by now," Jake spoke angrily now and I could see him start to tremble.

"Jake! Please relax!" I pleaded. "Or I'll leave right now."

He didn't speak for awhile until he regained total control.

"Maybe it's better if you did," he muttered.

I knew that he was upset and that was the only reason he had turned mean, but I still felt pained by his tone of voice.

"Fine," I spat at him, "I'm leaving right now. And, Jacob Black, I'm done crying over you anymore!"

I stomped up the beach in the direction of the Blacks' house. I heard Jake yell at me, "Fine! Go back to your precious _bloodsucker_! I hope you'll be happy as you obviously can't be with me!"

His words stung me and I jumped into my truck, slamming the door loudly. I looked up and I could see Billy looking out of the window at me. _Go away, Billy! _

I turned my ignition and carelessly backed out of the driveway. As I drove away from the reservation, I gazed up at the full moon that seemed to be following me. I couldn't run from it. It didn't matter how fast I drove. It would always be there. The moon was just like Jacob.

_Oh God, Jacob! _I replayed what had happened at the beach in my head. _I hate him for doing this to me! _And even though I told Jake that I wouldn't cry over him anymore, a single tear slid down my cheek as I kept driving into the night.

* * *

**Hehe! This chapter was intense between Bella and Jake! But, wait, if you think that was intense (bwahaha) wait till later on! Please review! It's going to be my birthday on June 6th so please (with cake on top) review! Love **moonlightwriter06

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"What!? We're going to Alaska!?" I asked confused.

Edward smirked as he held the plane tickets out to me.


	8. Unexpected

From the last chapter:

_Oh God, Jacob! I replayed what had happened at the beach in my head. I hate him for doing this to me! And even though I told Jake that I wouldn't cry over him anymore, a single tear slid down my cheek as I kept driving into the night._

* * *

**Italic sentences are when Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unexpected**

I was standing in front of my mirror and was pulling my hair up into a ponytail. Edward was sitting on my bed and staring at me. I knew that he knew I was trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"He's in love with you??" Edward growled quietly as he continued to watch me.

I was trying my hardest not to look at him in the mirror. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes. He had already noticed that my eyes looked pink from all the crying I had done. He didn't say anything about it, but I noticed his forehead was creased with worry.

"Bella, will you please just _look_ at me? I'm not going to _bite_ for God's sake," Edward said with frustration.

I turned to look at him sitting on my bed and I could see in his eyes that all he wanted was to talk.

"Bella, I want to know whether he hurt you. And if he did….," Edward said and then stopped himself.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt, Edward, really. Jacob wouldn't hurt me," I mumbled.

Edward looked unconvinced. "Maybe he won't hurt you physically, but what about emotionally, Bella? I can see it in your eyes. You're not fine. He did hurt you, didn't he?"

I decided to look at Edward in his eyes. I could feel my eyes heavy from holding back tears. "I don't know……I j-just don't know," I stammered as I tried to keep my chin from quivering.

Edward waited patiently for me to continue on and he brought me into his arms.

"I just d-didn't think he loved me _that_way. I was sur-surprised and I didn't know what to d-do. J-Jacob didn't l-like what I told him about only b-being friends," I whispered, "He became angry and now I j-just don't know."

Edward looked at me with love in his eyes and wiped away the tears from my face. I wondered how he didn't think I was pathetic.

"Let's maybe forget about this for now. We can talk more about it later on when you're not so tired," Edward said and he laid me down. I crawled to my pillow and rested my head. I fell asleep almost instantly, but managed to hear Edward softly hum my lullaby.

_The next morning…_

A streak of sunshine was coming through my curtains and landed on my face. I slowly blinked and looked around my room. Edward wasn't there. I tried to remain calm as I pushed my covers off of me. I listened to see whether Charlie was up yet. I heard Charlie talking. _The radio must be on a sports recap of last night._ I was going to put on my clothes when I heard a second voice. _Edward?_

I quickly got dressed and tried to go down the stairs at a normal pace. Edward and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie had his breakfast in front of him and Edward was holding some papers.

"Good morning," I said as I looked from Edward to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and Edward grinned.

"So, um…what's going on?" I asked.

Charlie looked at Edward with an unreadable expression on his face and then sighed as if defeated.

"Edward here was discussing plans for your post-secondary education with me. Tell her," Charlie said and he rapidly took a sip of coffee as if it would calm him before Edward let the news out.

"Well, you know that university in Alaska?" Edward said and he grinned wider. I continued to look at him and was quickly trying to piece it together.

"What!? We're going to Alaska!?" I asked confused and with sarcasm in my voice. I looked at Charlie.

"Well, Edward thought it was a good idea if you looked around the university a bit before you made up your mind for sure," Charlie said, "And I suppose it is a good idea."

Edward smirked as he held the plane tickets out to me.

"Are you serious?" I said shocked and I watched them closely for any signs of a joke.

"No joke," Edward said as he still held out the tickets. "Look at them yourself. They're real."

I yanked the tickets out of Edward's hands and saw that this was definitely not a joke. The flight number was on it. The airport's name was on it. The destination was on it. It was definitely real.

"Dad, you're actually going to let me go? Like you're alright that it's only going to be Edward and me?" I asked because I couldn't believe that Charlie was serious.

"Who said that it's only going to be Edward and you?" Charlie asked and I could tell that they failed to mention something more just yet.

"Why? Who else is going?" I asked Charlie and then Edward.

"Alice," Charlie grinned smugly as he felt that I was safe when I was with her. He trusted her to keep Edward on the best behaviour.

"Alice? Really?" I said and looked at Edward and he nodded to confirm Charlie's information. "How long are we staying for and when are we going then?"

"We're leaving Friday night and coming back home on Sunday evening. We'll be back in time for school on Monday," Edward informed me.

I nodded and smiled with excitement. This was going to be alright.

_That night…_

"I think it'll be good for you to look around Alaska and see whether you like the feel of it," Edward said as he sat in the chair across from my bed. "I mean I think it would be good for you to see what campus life up there would be like."

I sighed. "I think I'll like it. I might not be used to the cold at first, but I'll manage."

Edward smiled and leaned back to rest his head. I flopped onto my bed and just laid there. We were both quiet and Edward was waiting to see whether I was going to fall asleep. I didn't though as my mind was going through many different thoughts.

_What if I don't like Alaska? No, I will like it there because Edward will be there. What if I don't end up getting accepted there? What will we do then?_ I thought some more and some more until something hit me. _What if Edward and Alice are bringing me up to Alaska to change me? Would they do that?_ I got excited at the possibility and looked over at Edward.

He noticed that I was smiling and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, don't start with that again," Edward groaned.

"Start with what?" I asked.

"With this. You smile at something that you're thinking about and then you say it's 'nothing' when I ask about it," Edward said and he got up from the chair to sit by me.

"I was only thinking about things," I said.

"Like what type of things?" Edward asked curiously.

"Just about Alaska," I responded. Edward grinned and ran his fingers through my hair. He was satisfied with my answer and didn't press anymore about my sudden smiles. He continued to stroke my hair and I felt my eyes slowly droop shut.

_Past midnight…_

_Tap. Tap._ I slowly began to stir. I heard my bed springs groan as Edward got up. I heard him swear and I sat up groggily.

"What's that noise?" I mumbled with sleep scratching my voice.

"You seem to have a visitor," Edward growled.

"What? Who?" I said as I stumbled over to the window. I looked down and saw Jacob standing there, without a shirt on, and holding a rock in his hand. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"You should go find out as he seems determined to stay until you do," Edward muttered, "Here, I'll carry you down, but if he dares to say anything that will hurt you…I swear...that dog won't be walking away without feeling some pain himself for a change."

Edward gently placed me on his back, he swiftly climbed down from my window, and placed me on the ground a couple of feet away from Jacob. Both Edward and Jacob glared at each other from where they were standing. Their noses were scrunched up in disgust.

"I'll be over there, alright Bella?" Edward said softly and then he hissed, "I can't stand the smell."

Jacob glared, if possible, even more at Edward and followed him with his eyes over to the trees beside the house. Jacob didn't say anything until he saw that Edward was a satisfactory distance away.

"Why did you come here? What do you want from me, Black?" I asked impatiently and furious.

"Are you or are you not going to Alaska? And since when did you start calling me 'Black'?" Jacob replied in an angry, frustrated voice.

I could hear Edward growling loudly as he clearly disapproved the tone that Jacob was speaking to me in. Jacob turned and glared at Edward. I heard Jacob hiss so quietly, "Go crawl back into hell where you came from."

Edward heard and edged closer to where we were standing. In Edward's eyes I could see pure hatred radiating from them at Jacob. I actually felt a bit nervous at seeing such a dramatic difference in Edward's behaviour.

"Edward, please, no. Please stay over there. It's not true what he said. Ignore it. Please," I begged.

"Bella, how do you expect me to ignore something like that?" Edward said, but he stopped coming closer. "He's got it coming for him."

"Oh, I'm so scared of the big bad bloodsucker. Oh no, don't eat me," Jacob mocked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have better taste than that," Edward responded coolly with a tinge of venom in his voice.

"Oh, yeah?" Jacob said and he was about to make another comment when I interrupted.

"Grow up, will you?" I snapped at Jacob. "Or I'll leave."

Jacob growled angrily, but he stopped with his comments.

"Why are you here if you only came to insult Edward and frustrate me?" I asked.

Jacob ignored my question and repeated his: "Are you or are you not going to Alaska? And since when did you start calling me 'Black'?"

"I've been calling you by your last name ever since I realized that I don't know who you are anymore! I don't know where Jacob is…he's obviously not around anymore! And it's none of your business if I'm going to Alaska or not!" I yelled.

"Bella, shhhh…you're going to wake Charlie," Edward warned.

"So, it's none of my business if you go off and get yourself changed into one of _them_?" Jacob said and glared over at Edward.

"No, it's not," I replied firmly. "Jacob, you know what? Don't pretend to care for me anymore. It hurts too much."

Jacob was shocked. He didn't know how to respond for a couple of seconds. "You think I don't care for you? Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. How can I think you do when all you've been doing is having fights with me? You can't _ever_ get along with Edward! You've been making me cry every time I see you! And you don't respect the type of feelings that I do have for you! It's always not good enough!" I responded harshly.

Jacob's mouth was open in surprise.

"Yes, that's right Jacob Black. That's what I think," I said and I wheeled around to head over to Edward.

"Bella, my love, you did the right thing there," Edward said softly, "Do you want to go back to your room now?"

I nodded and he lifted me onto his back again. He was preparing to climb up when Jacob called out, "Bella, the next time I see you I really do hope that you're still you. Still human."

"Jacob, at this point, I don't really care what you hope. It's my decision and either way you have no say in this. Good night and _I _hope that some day you learn to become decent!" I called back.

Edward then brought me back to my room and locked the window. Jacob was still standing where he was last with a massive frown on his face. Edward refused to move from the window until he saw Jacob dart into the dark night.

"Is he gone?" I asked from my bed.

"For now, but I have a feeling he may come back another time," Edward grumbled.

I sighed and I rolled over onto my side. Edward crossed the floor and climbed into bed with me. He secured his arms around me and watched as my eyes threatened sleep.

"Bella, I hope you realize that you're not going to be changed when we go to Alaska. I'm bringing Alice along as another look out for Victoria, not as another helper for your transformation," Edward whispered.

My spirits dropped from this and my eyes began to glisten with tears. "So, I won't be already changed when we come back home?"

"No, my love. The reason for going to Alaska is as I had said before: to give you the feel of campus life in the university there. Bella, eventually if you choose to, you will be changed, but not this weekend. Alright?" Edward said while looking into my eyes.

"I guess," I whispered weakly.

"You should sleep now, Bella," Edward whispered.

"Sorry about Jacob. It's not true you know and I love you. I love you so much Edward that nothing that anybody says can destroy that love for you," I said sleepily.

"Don't apologize for him, Bella. And I know that you love me. I don't know what I would do if that changed."

"It's not going to change," I mumbled quietly.

"Shhhh…rest now," Edward smiled, "Charlie is going to have a chat with us tomorrow so you need to be prepared."

_Probably about Alaska, _I thought and then my exhaustion pulled me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month! I've just finished my school year and exams! I had to spend lots of time studying instead of writing, but now that it's summer I can update weekly. Tell me what you think about this chapter and give me suggestions to what you want to read! Love moonlightwriter06**

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"Dad, you're not going to….? Oh my God, you are," I said horrified.


	9. The Talk

From the last chapter:

"_Shhhh…rest now," Edward smiled, "Charlie is going to have a chat with us tomorrow so you need to be prepared."_

_Probably about Alaska, I thought and then my exhaustion pulled me into a dreamless sleep._

**Italic sentences are when Bella is thinking. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's: NOT mine.**

**Chapter 9: The Talk**

Today was the same as any other school day except that tomorrow was the day. Edward, Alice, and I were actually going to go to Alaska! I already had the majority of my stuff packed and I only needed to throw in some last minute stuff like my tooth brush. All this time Edward was delighted to see me pack with so much enthusiasm.

"Well, someone is excited for tomorrow night," he teased me once we got home from school and I started to check over my suitcase for the third time.

I laughed. "Can you blame me?"

"No, not really," Edward shrugged and laughed.

I went over to where he was standing and hugged him. He folded his arms around me and I felt so content. I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. He smirked as he responded. He gently released me so I could breathe.

He laughed as my face must have fallen slightly. "So, are you sure you're okay with Alice coming along? She's really excited about this trip. She's worse than you when it comes to her suitcase. She must have checked it ten times by now," Edward said and he grinned.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be okay with her coming along? It's Alice, Edward," I replied and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey!" He chuckled and then quickly grabbed me. He carried me to my bed and playfully flipped me onto my back. He then tickled my feet as he knew that I was extremely ticklish there.

"Hahahahaha….Ed…ward…stop," I managed to say through big gasps. I was kicking my legs involuntarily and accidentally got him right where it hurts. He groaned and fell onto my bed beside me. "Oh my god! Edward! I'm so sorry!" I cried out.

"It's….noth….ing," Edward grunted and held his crotch. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You brought it on yourself you know," I said giggling. He smirked again and got up.

"Alright, now you're in for it Bella Marie Swan," Edward replied, "No one…I mean _no one_ kicks there without paying for it." He then positioned himself to tackle me on the bed. At the last second I bolted away laughing and he ended up doing a face plant into my mattress. I was in hysterics as he pushed himself back up and started to chase me around my room. I collapsed on top of my bed out of breath from trying to get away from him and from laughing so hard.

"Fine," I panted, "You win."

Edward collapsed next to me and laughed. "I always win Bella," he joked. I rolled over onto my side and grinned as I watched his chest heave up and down. It was something so natural, to breathe, but he made it beautiful. He didn't even have to breathe if he chose not to, but I guess it was still human instinct in him. I placed my head on his chest and just rested like that. I listened for I don't know what, but there was silence. There was no heart beat drumming in my ear.

"Hmmmm," I sighed as I wasn't afraid. Edward's body shook underneath my head with laughter. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "I just like it when you're this close to me I guess."

"I could be closer, but you don't want to go there," I teased.

"Oh, I do, but not just yet love," Edward reminded me as he stroked my hair. I sighed again. "We should go downstairs and watch some TV until Charlie comes home," he suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just have a feeling that he might invite me for dinner tonight," Edward said and curiousity arose in me. We did end up going downstairs and we caught the Friends episode where Joey moved out and Chandler found a new, but freaky, room mate.

The show was just finishing when Edward moved away from me a bit.

Just then the front door opened and Charlie walked in. "Hey Bella…oh hello Edward. How'd school go for you two?" Charlie asked.

"Good, Dad, and how did work go?" I asked back.

"Hey Mr. Swan," Edward called out politely.

Charlie looked like as if he wanted to ignore that Edward was there. "Work went well."

"I have a pizza in the oven. It should be done in like five minutes," I said.

Charlie nodded with appreciation and said, "Why doesn't Edward stay for dinner with us tonight?"

I was surprised with this invitation although Edward knew that it was coming. "Um…_alright_. Edward, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked and I was wondering how he would avoid eating in this one.

"Yes, that would be nice," Edward responded, "but, I did have a rather big lunch. Mr. Swan, I hope that I am not rude when I say that I will gladly accompany you and Bella while you two eat your dinner."

"Edward, you have to eat something at least. I'll be offended if you don't," Charlie pointed out innocently.

I looked at Edward and Edward nodded reluctantly. "Alright, I'll have a _very_ small slice of pizza, but only so I don't insult you Mr. Swan." I continued to look at Edward and I tried not to show a worried expression on my face. I didn't know what eating human food would do to Edward as I never saw him eat before. When Charlie turned to hang up his police belt Edward mouthed, "I'll be okay."

I mouthed back, "Are you sure?" to which he nodded. Charlie then turned around and went to sit at his seat at the dinner table. He gestured for Edward to come sit beside him. Edward went and settled himself.

I went over to the oven and pulled out the golden crusted pizza. I was getting some plates when Edward asked, "Can I help you with anything Bella?"

"No, I'm alright," I said and I placed two slices of pizza on Charlie's plate and mine. I then sought out the smallest slice of pizza there and I cut it in half to make it even smaller for Edward to endure. I brought over the plates and then sat down.

Edward glanced at his plate and then looked up to see what Charlie was doing. Charlie was watching to see Edward's first bite. Edward, not being able to see a way out of this one, delicately picked up the slice and raised it to his mouth. I knew that my eyes were bulging out as I watched him take a small nibble out of the crust. He swallowed and I was proud of him as he managed to retain a calm expression.

"The pizza's good. Thanks Bella," Edward said and he mustered up a tiny smile. Charlie looked satisfied and began to wolf down his own pizza. I slowly ate my pizza as I was still eyeing Edward for any type of reaction, but there was none.

It was silent as Charlie and I chewed and Edward took the smallest nibbles. Charlie was still watching Edward and I thought he must think that my boyfriend was a rabbit. After a couple of nibbles Edward stopped and said, "Well, I'm satisfied. Thank you Bella. Thank you Mr. Swan. That was delicious."

Charlie scrutinized Edward's plate and saw that three whole bites were taken from the already miniscule piece of pizza. "Boy, you're going to starve if you keep up the way you're eating now," Charlie said frustrated.

"Mr. Swan, I assure you I will not starve. I just had a large lunch, that's all," Edward replied with realistic honesty. Charlie looked unconvinced, but he gave up trying to get Edward to eat.

Silence returned as Charlie and I finished eating. I got up and took their plates to bring over to the kitchen sink. I filled up the sink with water and soap and began to wash all of the day's dishes.

Charlie coughed and I thought nothing of it. He then began to talk uncomfortably. "There is actually a reason why I wanted Edward to stay for dinner. I feel that it is time that we discuss important matters now that you've both been dating for awhile now," Charlie said and he folded his hands on top of the dinner table.

"Dad, you're not going to….? Oh my God, you are," I said horrified.

"What? Your mother agrees with me. She also thinks that it's time," Charlie pointed out to me in a matter-of-fact voice.

"When did you talk to Ren…I mean Mom about this?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything about the situation that was occurring right before his eyes. He acted as if he knew that this was coming. I remembered that he had warned me the night before that Charlie wanted to have a 'chat' with us. I didn't know that _this_ was going to be the chat though.

"I called her last night after you went up to bed," Charlie responded. I groaned and Charlie continued on, "Bella, now that you are a young lady you're able to become pregnant if you have intercourse."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, really, I think that both Edward and I already learnt all this in sex ed. We don't need to go over it again. We understand it."

"Well, I just want to remind you two that you're no exception. If you have unprotected intercourse, Bella, you _can_ get pregnant," Charlie said with flushed cheeks.

"Alright, Dad, we get it," I said quickly before he continued on, but he continued on anyways.

Charlie turned to Edward and looked at him seriously. "Edward, I assume that you know how to use a condom? You know what it's for?"

I felt myself turn scarlet. This was getting more embarrassing by the minute. Edward, however, did not blush because he couldn't and answered back, "Yes, but, Mr. Swan I feel that you should know though that both Bella and I are still virgins. If one day we are to have sex, it won't be till we're lawfully wedded as man and wife."

Charlie was scarlet now too and he just nodded. "Please be responsible and make the right choices. I felt that I should discuss this only because you two _are_ going to be going away for the weekend and I can't expect Alice to be with you every minute of the day," he said and then he mumbled more quietly, "Although that does sound like a good idea."

Edward worked at repressing a smile. "Is that all you wanted to speak with us about Mr. Swan?" Edward asked.

"Call me Charlie. No more of this Mr. Swan stuff. It makes me sound old," Charlie spoke to Edward and then to me he turned and said, "Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you that I called Billy to tell him to tell Jacob that you're going to be away for this weekend in Alaska. I hope that you don't mind Jake's knowing. I just thought that it would be better in case Jake showed up and you weren't around."

_So that's how Jacob found out that I was going to Alaska! I was wondering about that._"That's fine, Dad," I said meanwhile in the inside I was grimacing.

"Alright, then, you and Edward are free to go. Remember 10 o'clock," Charlie said with relief that the talk was over and referring to the time that Edward was to leave by. He then excused himself and went to the living room to watch TV.

As soon as he left I breathed my first relieved breath of the evening. "Well that wasn't that bad, was it?" Edward asked with a smirk. "I mean it could've been worse. Charlie could've started to talk about how a baby is made exactly or how to put on a condom."

"Shut-up," I muttered as I felt my face was still pink.

"Alright alright. We'll drop the subject," Edward said, but he still had a grin on his face.

"Thank you and I wouldn't mind having some help drying these dishes," I said and I nodded towards the dishes that I already had rinsed.

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry," Edward apologized and came to help out. As a team, we were completely done with the dishes after ten minutes went by.

"We're going to be in my room, okay Dad?" I said as I passed the living room with Edward.

"Sure, but leave the door open please," Charlie requested.

"Can do," I muttered. Edward held onto my waist as we ascended the stairs to go to my room. We left the door open for Charlie's sake and just sat there on the carpeted floor.

We sat there silent for awhile and Edward was looking at me. I was becoming self-conscious so I started up a conversation. "So, are you still alright with going to the movies next weekend with Jessica, Ben and Mike?"

"Sure, I even think it might be fun to go see a vampire movie. You know, just to see what normal humans think of my type," Edward laughed.

"_Normal_ humans? What's that supposed to mean Mr. Edward Cullen?" I asked in a teasing tone, but I was actually curious to what he did mean.

"Well, Mrs. Edward Cullen, it means that the majority of humans are normally terrified at the thought of vampires. You, however, are not, which is strange or should I say different," Edward responded teasing me back.

I blushed as he said 'Mrs. Edward Cullen' as I knew that he truly wanted me to be and probably already thought as me as her. I smiled at his explanation. "Well, then, I must not be a _normal_ human because you're right. I'm not afraid of vampires. What is there to be afraid of?" I said and then I kissed him. I started to tease him with my lips by moving away when it was obvious that he wanted to have his lips firmly on mine. He pressed me closer and kissed me hard on the lips.

"You shouldn't do that," he gasped.

I smiled. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Bella, I could hurt you. I don't want to, but just now I might have bruised your lips."

"I guess having bruised lips is the price that I have to pay if I don't want to be a normal human," I whispered and I kissed him again.

"Ahem."

I flew apart from Edward in a heartbeat to see Charlie standing there with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. "It's 10 o'clock. Time for you to go Edward," Charlie said with an eyebrow raised.

"Dad! How long have you been standing there?" I cried out.

"Long enough. What's this about being a 'normal human'?" Charlie asked looking from me to Edward.

"Alright, I'll take Edward out to his car. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," I said, trying to avoid answering Charlie's question and leading Edward out of my room by the hand.

I hurried outside with Edward and walked him to his silver Volvo parked in my driveway. "Geez, that was close," I said, "We almost had to endure another session of questioning there."

"I can tell that Charlie only heard the normal human part. He didn't hear about the bruised lips and vampire stuff," Edward said relieved.

"Good!" I exclaimed. "I'll see you in awhile then."

"Alright, but we have to be extra cautious tonight. Charlie might try to check up on you to make sure that you're actually sleeping," Edward said worried and he brushed a hand through his wavy hair.

He was about to drive away, but I remembered something that worried me. "Edward!" I called out.

He stopped the car and said, "Yeah?"

"What about the pizza? Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"It's fine. I only ate a little," he responded, "Don't worry yourself over it."

"What's going to happen though? I thought you couldn't eat human food," I said, not satisfied with his answer.

"You're right. I can't eat human food. I just got to go cough it back up that's all," Edward said and he laughed at my startled look.

Edward then drove away and I waved at him. I walked back inside and saw that Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game show. It looked like Who Wants to be a Millionaire. I was trying to sneak pass without squeaking the floor boards, but Charlie knew that I was there. "I hope that what I talked to you and Edward about registers with you both. Good night Bells."

"Night Dad," I said and then I climbed upstairs and got ready for bed. Edward still hadn't come yet so I decided to walk over to the window and lean against the curtains for awhile to wait for him. Tomorrow at this time we'd already be in the air heading to Alaska! I couldn't believe it!

I stood there, looking outside into the clear night, and felt a cool breeze. The night was silent as was I. The leaves didn't rustle despite the breeze. I then slowly noticed a figure approaching in the dark. The figure was tall and made no sound. His shirt moved in the breeze and his hair became ruffled. His eyes were relaxed, but determined. He was perfect in every way possible. He was my Edward coming to me.

**I know, I know. There was lots of fluff in this chapter, but hopefully you guys like a bit of fluff here and there. I'm not quite sure whether I'm going to write about their time in Alaska or just jump right to when they get back. Write me some reviews (please!) Love moonlightwriter06**

Preview of next chapter:

Unknown at this point. It depends on how much you guys review and what you suggest!


End file.
